


Keep You Safe

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Fluff, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss Me Zine, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: They’d been caught kissing under the bleachers of the baseball field after school. They thought they were being careful, hiding away from the rest of their peers, but a group of bullies had found them and tore them away from one another. Lance had said they didn’t want any trouble, but then one of the jerks pushed Shiro to the ground and called him something awful. Lance didn’t even hesitate to throw a punch. And then another. And another. Thankfully, Shiro pulled him out of there before he got anything more than a busted lip, running away from the school towards the city just as the sky darkened with storm clouds.





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my work from Shance Support Squad's Kiss Me Zine
> 
> This piece was from the prompt "hiding/hoping not to be found kiss" and is loosely inspired by the song [I'll Keep You Safe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQOojJm2KDw) by Sleeping At Last!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sound of water slapping harshly against concrete pavement filled the empty street as the two boys ran through the rain. No one was around to help, the only thing Shiro and Lance could do was run as fast as their legs could take them. Their heartbeats pounded as loud in their ears as the thundering of feet that rang through the dull grey of afternoon. The only excitement Mueller street had gotten all day save for a bit of rain was the harried chase of teenagers through the damp city.

As the sign marking the street grew closer, Lance grabbed ahold of Shiro’s hand and pulled him to the right, signaling him to turn the corner onto Elm Avenue. “Come on!” Lance called, tugging Shiro’s arm forward as a car drove past and splashed water onto the sidewalk that threatened to soak the both of them.

The street they turned down was more populated than the last, and people with umbrellas watched the two boys as they ran past holding hands, hair and clothing dripping messily. The stares the strangers gave them as they passed only made Shiro hold on tighter, fear of judgement creeping down his back.

A dark alleyway appeared a little ways from the corner. As they came upon it, Lance ducked inside, pulling Shiro along with him. They hid quietly behind a dumpster, their heavy breaths drowned out by the rain as they waited to hear the sound of footsteps running down the sidewalk, following them.

The footsteps came, and an audible gasp escaped Shiro’s lips as the threatening sound echoed through the alley. Lance put a finger to his lips as the sounds faded, and Shiro nodded in reply, watching as Lance peeked around the side of the dumpster.

 

They’d been caught kissing under the bleachers of the baseball field after school. They thought they were being careful, hiding away from the rest of their peers, but a group of bullies had found them and tore them away from one another. Lance had said they didn’t want any trouble, but then one of the jerks pushed Shiro to the ground and called him something awful. Lance didn’t even hesitate to throw a punch. And then another. And another. Thankfully, Shiro pulled him out of there before he got anything more than a busted lip, running away from the school towards the city just as the sky darkened with storm clouds.

 

Shiro watched as Lance peeked his head out. The boy’s big blue eyes grew wide in fear at the sight of something Shiro couldn’t see, and he suddenly felt Lance move into him, pressing his back against the wall silently as barely audible footsteps splashed nearer and nearer to their hiding spot. The older boy was just barely shorter than Lance, and his face fit perfectly against the brunet’s neck as the two clung tight to each other.

The rain masked the sounds of their breathing, but nonetheless Shiro still held his breath when the footsteps appeared merely a foot away from the side of the dumpster. He knew what would happen should they be caught again, so he squeezed his eyes shut and clutched Lance’s shirt tight in his fists as he braced for their impending doom.

But it never came.

The next thing Shiro heard wasn’t a yell for backup, nor was it Lance’s cry of anger, nor even his own voice whimpering as they were torn apart and pushed to the ground. No, the next sound Shiro heard was a sigh of annoyance and retreating footsteps leaving the two alone in the dark alleyway.

“Is...Is he gone?” Shiro whispered into Lance’s chest moments later.

“Let me check.”

Lance rested a hand on Shiro’s chest, keeping him against the wall as his eyes scanned over the side of the dumpster. His own chest rose and fell in relief, sending a quick smile Shiro’s way as he moved into his space again.

“He’s gone. They’re all gone,” the brunet assured. His hands moved up to Shiro’s neck, holding him there, checking his face for any cuts or bruises, checking his eyes for fear and worry. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, nodding his head minutely, letting himself feel calm from Lance’s protective hands fussing over him. “Yeah, I’m alright. Are you?”

“Me? Of course I am.”

“Your lip is bleeding,” Shiro said, a hint teasingly despite the concern on his face.

Raindrops splattered on Shiro’s arm as he placed a hand on Lance’s face, moving his thumb over the small cut to wipe away some of the blood that hadn’t dried yet. The water washed the blood from Shiro’s thumb as it smeared red down Lance’s chin, cleansing them both from their previous fight. They were safe now. A little worse for wear, but safe, hidden in that dark alley behind a smelly dumpster while cold rain soaked them down to the soles of their shoes.

“Hey,” Lance said, pulling Shiro’s hand down to hold between his own. “Hey, I’m okay. A bloody lip isn’t enough to scare me.”

“What about bloody knuckles?” Shiro asked. His eyes were focused on Lance’s hands, bruised and beaten from successful hits against their tormentors’ faces.

“Nope, not even bloody knuckles,” Lance smiled.

Lance always seemed to have a bright outlook on everything. Shiro never understood it. He knew Lance’s cuts must hurt more than he was letting on. He knew Lance’s mother would be upset that he looked like he’d been in a fight. And he knew that the longer they stood out there, shivering from the cold and wet, the more likely they’d both be sick come tomorrow. Yet there Lance was, smiling like none of it mattered. Like the only thing he cared about in the world was Shiro. Lance was the only thing Shiro found himself caring about too.

Shiro rubbed his thumb over the rough, broken skin of the hand holding his, careful not to press hard onto the bruises that colored Lance’s knuckles a deep red. He brought the hand up to his lips, placing a gentle “healing” kiss over one of the offending spots and looked back up into Lance’s face.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Not anymore,” Lance shrugged, smile still in place as his eyes raked over Shiro’s features. “But, you know, my lip still hurts a little… Maybe you should kiss that one better, too.”

Shiro breathed out a laugh, not convinced for one second by the other boy’s antics. “Only if it’ll help,” he said.

“Oh, definitely,” Lance nodded matter-of-factly, leaning into Shiro and pulling him closer by his jacket collar.

Shiro’s hands slid around Lance’s back, his arms covered by the brunet’s jacket that was doing nothing to keep him dry. Their breaths mingled into a fog between them, noses touching just slightly as Shiro leaned up, holding onto the moment of quiet peacefulness with the pouring rain sealing two beings together before Lance inched closer…

A click of heels sounded from the street, and Shiro gasped, pulling back against the brick wall behind him. He realized immediately that it was just another stranger walking past in loud shoes and not the bullies coming back to pulverize them, and sent Lance a sheepish smile.

“Don’t worry,” Lance smiled, tucking a piece of Shiro’s hair back to better see his face. “I promise, I’ll keep you safe. No matter what.”

Shiro felt a pull in his heart, watching the other boy’s blue eyes stare at him through wet brown bangs matted against his forehead. His arms moved back to pull Lance close again and the younger boy held Shiro’s face in cold hands as he brought their lips together. A smirk appeared on Lance’s face just as their mouths met, and Shiro felt the way Lance’s lips shifted into the kiss, molding with his own so easily, like they were made to fit together.

The blood on Lance’s bottom lip tasted like metal as Shiro’s tongue darted over it — a gesture that resulted in Lance giving him access to kiss deeper as their bodies pressed together in the downpour. Lance’s lips were warm, a harsh contrast to the world around them. The rain, the grey city and its inhabitants, all cold and bitter, faded away to nothing. Shiro’s teeth stopped chattering, his flooded shoes went unnoticed, the bricks against his back acted as nothing more than a hold to keep him upright as he melted into Lance.

A flash of lightning overhead followed by a loud crash of thunder was the only thing to tear the boys apart. The gentle rain they had run through only minutes before had turned into a full storm, and the two were caught in the midst of it, far from the school and even farther from home.

“M-Maybe we should head back,” Shiro said, teeth starting up their chatter again now that Lance’s warmth had left him.

“Yeah, it’s getting bad. I doubt even those jerks are still out here,” Lance said. He pulled up his hood, soaked, but enough to keep out the wind. “You alright?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“Yeah,” Shiro shivered, taking hold of Lance and giving him a smile. “Just cold.”

“Do you wanna come over? My mom can make us some hot chocolate to warm up… After she yells at me for getting into a fight.”

“Sure,” Shiro laughed, already imagining what the woman would say in his head.

Lance squeezed his hand reassuringly and turned to the front of the alley, pulling Shiro along. Shiro followed closely as they walked back onto the street hand in hand. The rain was pouring down harder by the second, and Shiro made sure to hold on tight again as their feet picked up into a run. They passed strangers with umbrellas open and hoods pulled over their heads, too busy trying to stay dry to pay any mind to the boys as they ran by. Not that Shiro noticed. The only thing that held his attention was Lance’s hand around his, tethering them together, making sure neither lost the other as the storm loomed menacingly from above.

Lance tugged on Shiro’s arm, slowing down a bit so they could run side by side. Now that the threat of the bullies was out of the way, there was no need for them to run for their lives, and no need for Shiro to be pulled along. Shiro looked up at Lance, and the boy sent him a smile, his eyes full of adoration as they rounded a street corner near the school.

Shiro’s heart beat fast in his chest. He was tired from running, he was freezing cold, and a part of him was still scared that the bullies were waiting for them back at the baseball field where their backpacks laid forgotten. But he’d do it all again. He’d run through freezing rain, he’d get pushed to the ground and called names, he’d catch a thousand colds if that was what it took to be with Lance.

Lance who protected him. Lance who made him so happy. Lance who, no matter what happened, Shiro knew would always be by his side, holding his hand. Loving him.

Shiro couldn’t think of anything better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave a comment to let me know! Thank you so much! <3


End file.
